


Emerald Musician

by HappyCamper27



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fem!Harry, Gen, Mild Gore, Musician Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamper27/pseuds/HappyCamper27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asahi Suzume first entered Hope's Peak Academy, she did not expect to be catapulted into a vicious game of mutual killing. What's worse, peculiar things begin to happen around her, making her fellow classmates more and more suspicious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Fanfiction.net. I do have a couple of chapters for this story that I'm working on, but it won't update very quickly, as I will be updating once a week (aside from the initial double update) until all the currently completed chapters are up. There are currently fourteen completed chapters, which are all up on my Fanfiction account, under the same name as this account, if you just want to go read that.  
> Enjoy!

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Enoshima Junko giggled, looking the profiles of her sixteen classmates. The plan was almost ready to be put into action, and the world would feel the pure,  _exhilarating_  despair that she delighted in.

As she glanced at each picture, she envisioned them facing the executions she had specially planned for each of them. Finally, her eyes came to the picture of the only foreigner in Class 78.

Despite her name, Asahi Suzume was English—though no one, not even Suzume herself, was sure just  _how_  she had come to be in Japan. The shy girl irked Junko, being—in Junko's opinion—the only one in the class to even come close to Junko's looks.

Sure, Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyouko, and Ludenburg Celestia were pretty enough, but Suzume had clear skin that was almost the color of porcelain. That, combined with her wide, emerald green eyes and thick, naturally disheveled black curls, gave her an almost exotic appeal that had Junko declaring Suzume as her rival in beauty—unofficially, of course. The girl didn't seem to care for such things…

Junko clutched her Monobear close as her icy blue eyes widened insanely. Oh, how she longed to see the wonderful  _despair_  of Asahi Suzume, the Super High-School Level Musician…

**/End.\**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost from Fanfiction.net. I do have a couple of chapters for this story that I'm working on, but it won't update very quickly, as I will be updating once a week (aside from the initial double update) until all the currently completed chapters are up. There are currently fourteen completed chapters, which are all up on my Fanfiction account, under the same name as this account, if you just want to go read that.  
> Enjoy!

The enormous academy towered imposingly over the city's central, upper-class residential district. I frowned as I chewed my lip nervously. Kibougamine Academy was a place for the best of the best—where the 'hope' of the nation was fostered. They had only two requirements—that you be enrolled in high school, and that you excel in all fields.

I had never thought I'd get in. No one ever really did—you didn't apply; you were scouted by the school, or you didn't get in at all. Invitation only.

Graduating from the place was considered almost a guarantee of success in life; many of those who had graduated had become stars in their chosen fields, be they athletes or scientists, novelists or musicians. The place had become known as 'Hope's Peak' for how it inspired so many. The idea of attending a place so famous was…intimidating.

I tapped my fingers on the side of my canvas bag, staring up at the huge building in front of me. There was no backing out now—I had already come to an entirely different prefecture to attend. No looking back.

I tucked a stray curl of my black hair behind my ear. Yeah. No looking back. But how was I, whose only talent was music, going to measure up against the prodigies within the walls of Kibougamine? Anyone could play music, you just needed a good work ethic and passion! The only things I had going for me were my good grades, work ethic, and my love for music. Hardly prodigious.

Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Asahi Suzume. I like my music, the color yellow, and seafood. To the ordinary onlooker, I'm just an ordinary girl with musical talent—nothing special. And yet, here I was, standing in front of one of the most highly revered schools in the  _nation_ , with my invitation neatly folded in my pocket.

They even gave me a title which I would bear until I graduated: Super High School Level Musician.

I had been aiming for the top of my field, yeah, but who wouldn't? To think, that I was actually  _here_ …it made my heart pound. I gripped the straps of my canvas bag, took a deep breath, and stepped forward. I couldn't turn back now, I  _couldn't_.

As I took my first step into Kibougamine Academy, a wave of dizziness flooded me, and I stumbled, falling forward as my vision went black.

…

When I came to, I was sitting on something hard and cold, leaning against something of the same material. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to clear them of sleep. My contact lenses were still in place, which was good, though my eyes felt uncomfortably dry. I licked my lips and shifted, prompting a slight groan as my muscles moved from their positions.

One of the people near me, a girl with fancily styled ringlet-ponytails wearing a fancy-looking black dress with white lace and a bonnet-type thing on her head glanced at me, her red eyes glittering. I hefted myself to my feet, stumbling slightly as I did so. She nodded at me, her lips twitching upwards though her eyes remained cool and distant.

I opened my mouth, about to ask who she was and what was going on—was this the meeting at the entrance hall I had been supposed to attend?—and what had happened to me that I had ended up blacked out against the wall when a voice drew my attention to the doorway into the rest of the school.

A boy with spiky brown hair and greenish eyes wearing jeans and a hoodie stared at us, seeming just as confused as I was.

"You new here too?" one of the other people asked the boy. The boy blinked.

"Then…that makes you guys…" the boy trailed off, frowning. I blinked and looked around at my new fellow students, listening as the conversation continued.

"Yep. We're all new students here at Kibougamine Academy starting today."

"And that makes sixteen in all…such a nice, round number…"

So. These were the other Super High School Level students. I wondered what their titles were—I hadn't really looked into such a thing, it not having occurred to me. But now…I couldn't help but wonder just what they had been scouted for.

"Ahem, um…" I turned back to the boy as he spoke again. "It's nice to meet you…My name is Makoto Naegi…" I smiled slightly, nodding a bit as he continued. "Sorry I'm late, I guess I dozed off or something…" One of the other kids, a buy with almost afro-like brown hair that stuck up from his head looked shocked.

"Whoa. You too?" he asked.

"Hmm…That's rather odd…" the black haired girl from before mused. Another kid, who looked almost grossly overweight spoke nervously.

"Indeed, indeed…I declare a state of abnormality! Red alert, red alert!" he said, sweat trailing down his round face.

"Um, uh…what? I'm having trouble keeping up here…" Naegi-san trailed off confusedly. I privately agreed—I was confused as well.

"Hold your horses! That can wait!" a black haired, strict looking guy snapped, crossing his arms. "How could you allow yourself to show up so late, Naegi?! You were told to be here at eight o'clock, sharp!" he accused, pointing at Naegi-san. "Our first day, and you're already committing unspeakable crimes! I will report this atrocity, and punishment shall—"

"What's your  _problem_? Are you, like,  _seriously_  blaming him?" a girl with long blond hair pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head interrupted, inspecting her nails carefully.

"Never mind that! I've got an idea! Why don't we introduce ourselves to our new friend!" a tanned brunette exclaimed, tapping her fist into her other hand's open palm. The black haired girl cleared her throat slightly, causing the tanned brunette to looking around at her before flushing as she saw me. "Er, friends!" she corrected herself.

"You serious? We have more important shit to deal with right now!" an intimidating brunet guy styled into something similar to a pompadour snarled aggressively. I flinched, the loud noise was startling in the enclosed space.

"It's in everyone's best interest if we lay our cards out on the table before we decide how to play them. And it would be quite difficult to effectively discuss our predicament without knowing each other's names." The black haired girl pointed out.

"You…have a point…" a shy looking brunette murmured.

"All right, so we'll introduce ourselves first, and then we can talk things over after that…" a blue haired girl agreed, and with a start I realized that I recognized her face—she had been on the television a few weeks before, singing some pop song or another.

I shifted nervously, knowing that I'd have to introduce myself in front of everyone. I hated it. Everyone's eyes focused on me…it always made me choke up and make a fool of myself. The black haired girl turned and addressed me.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Celestia Ludenburg—or Ludenburg Celestia, as said here in the East. T'would be wonderful if you would call me Celes," she said, looking almost regal as she spoke to me.

"I-I'm Asahi Suzume. Nice to meet you." I choked out, and was greatly relieved when she turned her attention to where Naegi-san was conversing with the others. As I listened, I heard each of them introduce themselves: Ishimaru Kiyotaka-san—whom by the look of the armband on his arm, was a prefect; Fukawa Touko-san; Maizono Sayaka-san, the teen idol; Kuwata Leon-san, who was apparently a famous baseball player; Yamada Hifumi-san, the rather overweight boy from before—and apparently an otaku; and Oowada Mondo-san, the rather intimidating guy who was also apparently in a biker gang, among others.

When Naegi-san finally approached Ludenburg-san and myself, I drew back, my painful shyness making itself known—conversing with one person was one thing, especially when other people were more focused on someone else. Conversing with another person while almost the entire room is watching and listening in? Very different situation. I hunched over a little bit, hoping against hope that he would ignore me. He didn't.

"Ano…may I ask you your name?" he requested rather formally, and I knew I would be expected to reply. I shifted uncomfortably, and glanced around the room. I could  _feel_  everyone's eyes on me.

"A-ah," I mumbled, trying to push through the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat. I swallowed and tried again. "I-I'm Asahi Suzume," I choked out before bowing swiftly, getting the next sentence out quickly. "N-nice to meet you, Naegi-san!" with that, I retreated behind Ludenburg-san, hoping he wouldn't ask me anything more. Once he turned away, I let out a sigh of relief. I  _hated_  interacting with most people; it terrified me, that I might get something wrong, or offend someone, or they might get mad at me…

The consultant at my old middle school had said that I was extremely shy, and needed to socialize more. When I had shaken my head, he had muttered something about antisocial tendencies and wrote something down before dismissing me. I had almost never been more grateful to leave a room.

"Now, for something that  _actually_  matters. We have more pressing issues than saying our "hello"s and making friends." Togami Byakuya-san, the Super High School Level Scion, snapped disdainfully.

"Ah, yeah, speaking of which…what was that all about, earlier?" Naegi-san questioned. "It sounds like something's going on…but I'm not sure what…"

"Well, um, you see…" Maizono-san murmured. "Remember what you said earlier, Naegi? 'I guess I dozed off or something'…well, the same thing…happened to everyone here…"

"What?! Everyone?" Naegi-san exclaimed. I chewed my lip; so it hadn't just been me—everyone else had experienced the same thing.

"Soon as I stepped into the building, I went out cold, like a freakin' rock…" Kuwata-san said. "When I came to, I was sleepin' inside the damn school! Same thing that happened to you."

"W-Wait, that doesn't make any sense! Why would  _everyone_  pass out like that?" Naegi-san asked.

"Why the hell you think we're makin' such a big goddamn deal about it?!" Oowada-san yelled at him. I flinched violently, squeaking at the loud noise. It brought back horrible memories of before I had been sent to the orphanage—of someone yelling things at me and hitting me. Ludenburg-san glanced back at me before blinking slowly and turning her attention back to the debate.

"And there's more to be concerned about. Have you seen the windows in the classrooms and halls, soldiers?" Ishimaru-san asked. I blinked, peering out from around Ludenburg-san at Ishimaru-san.

"W-windows?" I asked tentatively, ducking back behind Ludenburg-san as everyone's eyes flashed over to me.

"There're iron plates over every last one of them," Naegi-san said clearly. "Who would do such a thing?!" he demanded, turning back to Ishimaru-san.

"And like, where's my purse? I can't find my phone, either…" Enoshima-san said, patting down her pockets.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it…my PDA has gone missing too…" Fujisaki Chihiro-san said. I blinked, digging into my canvas bag and checking the side pocket where I usually kept my cell phone. It wasn't there.

"And take a look around this room, too!" Ishimaru-san said loudly. "The entrance is completely sealed off by that strange metal contraption…" I nodded, having seen the door earlier when I had woken up. "When I first arrived, there was nothing of the sort there. Why?! Where on earth did it come from?!" Ishimaru-san demanded angrily. I flinched again at the shouting.

"Maybe…we've been, like, caught up in something criminalistic…" Enoshima-san pondered, looking thoughtful.

"You mean, like, we've been kidnapped?" Kuwata-san asked, paling. "You're sayin' someone rounded us all up…and hauled us off somewhere else?"

"Oh, don't get yer undies in a bunch…It's more likely this is all just a setup by the dudes upstairs—y'know, like orientation or something." Hagakure Yasuhiro-san disagreed. "That said, I'm gonna kick back and chill for a while."

"Ahhh, I see. So this is just like a surprise party?" Fujisaki-san asked.

"You  _kiddin'_  me? That's all this is? That case, I'ma catch some Zs too." Kuwata-san grumbled, looking irritated. "I was up pretty late last night, so I'm noddin' off something fierce…" he explained.

Everyone seemed to loosen up at the thought that this was just an orientation thing. Somehow, I didn't think that this was just some sort of orientation. Something just had me uneasy. And then…it began.

Bells went off, ringing loudly in the enclosed room and the television in the corner of the room turned on.

"Ahh, ahh! Mic check, mic check! May I have your attention, please?" a squeaky, lighthearted voice rang out over the speakers. "Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Ahem, very well then…" the sense of out-of-place-ness of the lighthearted voice rapidly transformed into an intense discomfort. "Ahem. Attention all new students…

"I would like to hold an entrance ceremony…so please assemble in the gymnasium—immediately. Catch ya later!" the television clicked off, and silence held for a couple seconds before Enoshima-san burst out.

"Say  _what_? What was  _that_  all about?" she demanded, looking confused.

"I'm out of here…" Togami-san said, slipping out the door.

"W-Wait a second! Where do you think you're going?!" Enoshima-san yelled after him.

"Ah, so that's what this is…" Hagakure-san mused. "This is all just part of the entrance ceremony. Oh, man, that's hilarious! That's freakin' hilarious, dude!" he laughed. "Welp, I think I'll go too. Wonder what they've got lined up next…" he followed Togami-san out the door.

"And here I was, all ready for a freakin' nap…Seriously, make up yer minds, already." Kuwata-san grumbled, following.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me!" Fujisaki-san exclaimed, darting out the door.

"Well then, I too shall take my leave…" Ludenburg-san said sweetly, and I followed her out the door, trailing after her. She glanced at me as we walked the halls. "I see you have decided to follow me," she murmured. I nodded shyly. She hummed softly, looking around as we came to the end of the hall. She turned to the left, and I saw a pair of brown doors.

We walked through the doors, and passed through the small room past them and walked through the doors at the other side of the room. Stepping through, we entered a massive, echo-y room with a stage opposite us. Everyone else started trailing in, with Naegi-san, Maizono-san, Oogami Sakura-san, Enoshima-san, Yamada-san, Ishimaru-san and Oowada-san coming in last.

"An entrance ceremony?" Naegi-san asked.

"See, what'd I tell ya, dudes? This is just a  _normal_  entrance ceremony." Hagakure-san said pointedly. And just as he said that, a rather  _abnormal_  scene began.

"Hey, have we got everyone?! In that case, let's get started!" the squeaky, lighthearted voice from before rang out clearly. Everyone turned towards the stage, where a rather strange figure popped out of the ground and landed on the podium. It was a half white, half black teddy bear. There was something odd though—the white side looked normal, but the black side looked almost… _evil_.

"Huh? A teddy bear?" Fujisaki-san exclaimed.

"I'm no teddy bear! I'm Monobear!" the bear announced. "And I'm the headmaster here! Yes, I'm  _your_  headmaster!"

Without realizing it, I felt myself drawn in by the peculiar figure's announcement. I was rarely focused on something that intently—unless it was my music.

"Nice to meetcha!" Monobear cheered. My mouth went dry. Whatever discomfort or unease I had been feeling…was gone. In its place was a fear. No…not a fear. A terror. For whatever reason, I was terrified of this bear who claimed to be our headmaster.

"Ngaaaaaaaah! The teddy bear, it speeeeaks!" Yamada-san shrieked.

"Relax! It's just had a speaker installed, that's all!" Ishimaru-san snapped, though he didn't look as sure as his words sounded.

"Weren't you listening? I said I'm not a teddy bear…" Monobear grumbled. "I'm Monobear! And I'm  _also_  your headmaster!" he yelled. I flinched, yet again, at the loud noise. Why was there so much yelling…?

"Ngaaaah! It mooooves!" Yamada-san shrieked again. By now, I was almost cowering behind Ludenburg-san, very tempted to cover my ears.

"For Christ's sake, man, calm the hell down! It's just got a remote-control or something…" Oowada-san snarled.

"That hurts…That cut deeper than the Mariana Trench. I'm not just a silly children's toy…" Monobear grumbled, looking dejected. "I've been equipped with a long-range control system that would put NASA to shame…so I would  _beary_  much appreciate it if you refrained from trying to shatter my dreams!" he yelled again. This time, I really did cover my ears.

I kept my ears covered until everything had calmed down. When I uncovered my ears, Monobear had begun to speak again.

"Please rise, everyone. And bow! Good morning,  _you guys_!"

" _Good morning!_ " Ishimaru-san replied loudly, suddenly looking pumped up. Fukawa-san looked slightly irritated.

"You don't need to…respond…" she said rather pointedly.

"Now, in commemoration of this momentous occasion!" Monobear said, interrupting any further talk. "I would first like to say a few words concerning the new lives  _you guys_  are about to begin here.

"Ahem, yes.  _You guys_ —with your overflowing bounty of talent—are our world's greatest hope! Such that we might be able to protect and ensure the survival of such a wondrous resource…you guys are to carry out your lives together here within the academy walls."

Carry out our lives inside the academy walls? Did Monobear expect us to live here permanently? I glanced around, taking in everyone's disbelieving faces as Monobear continued.

"It is our hope that you will be able to maintain order and dwell together in friendship and harmony! And umm…well, you see…the duration of this arrangement…is indefinite! To put it simply,  _you guys_  are required to live the rest of your lives in the school!" Monobear announced.

"What did…you just say? Our whole lives here?" Fukawa-san choked out.

""Yup yup. But there's no need to worry. We've got plenty of moolah, so we'll make sure you're comfy!" Monobear said carelessly, waving her off.

"Th-That's not the problem!" Maizono-san protested.

"So, um, like, what? You can't be serious…" Enoshima-san muttered. "…about making us stay here forever?"

"I am not a liar! I can assure you that much!" Monobear yelled at her. I flinched at the loud noise, hands hovering over my ears. "Oh, right, yes, and you might like to know…This school had been entirely  _cut-off_  from the outside! So forget all about that filthy place!"

"Cut-off?" Naegi-san asked. "So you're saying…those iron plates in the rooms and the halls…are to keep us inside?!"

"Bullseye. Cry and scream 'til your lungs fall out, nobody's coming to rescue you. Anywho, that said… _you guys_  enjoy your lives here in the academy!"

"Hey…what the hell man?" Kuwata-san said angrily. " Even if it  _is_  a joke, I'm pretty sure this crosses the lin—'specially since the damn school's behind it…"

"H-Hey, asshole…I've heard enough…cut the crap now, and I'll even let you say it was just a prank…" Oowada-san snarled.

"The accusations just keep coming, don't they? You sure are a suspicious bunch…Welp, I can't really blame you, though. It's a bear-eat-bear world. Ah, whatever.  _You guys_ 're free to verify whether I'm lying or not on your own later. I'm sure you'll come around and realize that everything I say is the pure, unadulterated truth!" Monobear said.

"That's a problem…I can't spend my whole life here…" Ludenburg-san murmured.

"My goodness, you're all so silly…I mean,  _you guys_  came to Kibougamine Academy of your own free will, did you not? And now you're saying you want to leave in the middle of the entrance ceremony? Hm, well…To tell you the truth, it's not like you  _can't_. Get out of here, I mean…"

"R-Really?" Fukawa-san asked sharply.

"I, your headmaster, have put into place a special system for anyone who wishes to leave! And I call it 'graduation'! Now, if you would, I'd like to tell you a little bit about that system. As I said,  _you guys_  are responsible for maintaining  _order_  here within the academy, but…should someone decide to  _destroy that order_ …they, and they alone, will be allowed to leave. And that's graduation!" Monobear chirped.

"When you say 'destroy the order'…what exactly do you mean?" Togami-san demanded.

"Upupu…I'm talkin' about… _murder_."

**/End.\**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the game, so I don't own that. As for Suzume…well, I mentioned in the prologue that she's shy, right? Well part of her shyness stems from bad memories of being around other people. And she's scared of loud noises. I hope I didn't overstate it too much—or understate it. I don't normally write in first person. I usually write in third person, so this will be a bit of an experience. Also, for the first part, it's going to be following the event of the game with a few twists—all from Suzume's point of view while slowly working in the magic and such. The after events…well, I'm not going to be spoiling anything.
> 
> ~Happy Camper27


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost from Fanfiction.net. I do have a couple of chapters for this story that I'm working on, but it won't update very quickly, as I will be updating once a week (aside from the initial double update) until all the currently completed chapters are up. There are currently fourteen completed chapters, which are all up on my Fanfiction account, under the same name as this account, if you just want to go read that.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Sorry for taking so long to post this one. Life sort of...got in the way, the last couple of weeks. So, hopefully, I can go ahead and update on a more regular schedule now, i.e. every Thursday. *crosses fingers*

I flopped backwards onto the bed in my room, the breath leaving my lungs as I heaved a harsh sigh. I was exhausted—not just physically, but mentally. After the entrance ceremony had ended and Naegi-san had been carried to his room, everyone had split up and investigated the school. Well, the others had. I had stayed with Ludenburg-san, and our group had stayed in the gymnasium, doing nothing.

For a moment, I pondered just  _why_  I had stayed with her. Perhaps it was just because she was quiet, not too pushy like some of the others seemed to be. She left me alone for the most part, letting me do my own thing. There just seemed to be something about her that made me feel relaxed around her.

I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

Anyway, after everyone had finished investigating (which had been around 7 P.M.) we had all gathered in the cafeteria. Naegi-san had been up by then, which had been a bit of a relief. Oowada-san had punched him quite hard, sending him flying. I wondered if I should get up and go suggest that he wake every hour, just in case he had a concussion, before deciding against the idea. Not only would it break our self-imposed rule about nighttime—to not leave our rooms during the night—but he probably already knew and would view my suggestion as being unnecessary and bossy.

I groaned, sitting up. My fingers were twitching; I needed to play  _something_. Luckily, I had brought my flute with me along with my current sheet music for flute, violin, piano, and cello in my canvas bag. I grabbed my bag from the base of the bed and pulled out my flute case, unlocking it.

As I put the flute together and began my warm-ups and scales, I let myself drift. This entire situation was absurd—everyone knew it, and it felt like something that would only exist in manga or cartoons. And yet…it did exist. That was the reality of our situation. We were stuck in here with the only way out being to murder one of the others and get away with it without being discovered as the murderer. We just didn't want to look that fact in the eye.

Once I finished my warm-ups and scales, I started playing one of my favorite songs: Greensleeves. Despite the fact that the one that I knew was a duet, I played the melody part; deciding that for the moment I would ignore the world around me, the troubles, and the realities—and simply  _be_.

After all, if you didn't acknowledge something, it couldn't hurt so bad, could it?

…

_Greensleeves was all my joy;_

_Greensleeves was my delight._

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold;_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's the end. Short, I know, but this is more of a peek into Suzume's head about the events of the previous chapter and what happened afterwards. Just to let you guys know, chapter length will vary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost from Fanfiction.net. I do have a couple of chapters for this story that I'm working on, but it won't update very quickly, as I will be updating once a week (aside from the initial double update) until all the currently completed chapters are up. There are currently fourteen completed chapters, which are all up on my Fanfiction account, under the same name as this account, if you just want to go read that.  
> Enjoy!  
> (let's see if i can get back to posting this properly, now...sorry for how long this took. Life is a thing.)

The next morning, I woke to the tinny sound of ringing bells over the speaker system. I blinked once or twice and stretched, sitting up. After a moment, the television on the wall to the left of my bed fizzled and sputtered to life, showing a picture of Monobear.

"Good morning,  _you guys_! It is now 7:00 A.M.! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today into the best day it can be!" with that, the television switched off, and I glanced around my room. I slid out of bed and picked out the shirt I had worn yesterday—a slightly over-large silvery gray longsleeve that clung to my frame. I wrinkled my nose; wearing clothes two or three days in a row wasn't strange for me, but I  _would_  need fresh clothes soon other than my sleep wear, if only to wear while my other clothes were washing.

That caused something to occur to me—did this place even  _have_  a laundry room? I  _could_  wash everything by hand, sure, but that would take a while and would be a rather messy job…definitely something to look into.

Once I had cleaned up and pinned my unruly curls into my usual bun, I left my room tentatively. I locked my door behind me, walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. As I turned the corner, I was greeted rather loudly by Ishimaru-san.

"Good morning, Asahi!" he said fiercely, and I flinched, startled by the suddenness of the noise.

"Good morning, Ishimaru-san…" I mumbled, looking away. He grinned at me.

"Ahh, morning greetings really are quite splendid, truly a refreshing feeling! I look forward to working with you another day!" I nodded shyly, standing there awkwardly for a moment before slipping past him.

Once in the cafeteria, I entered the kitchen and began checking the cabinets and the refrigerator; there was quite a variety of foods, and my stomach growled. I frowned, wondering what to make. Eventually, I settled on a blueberry and almond smoothie so that I could wander and explore the areas available and familiarize myself with them as I ate.

Once I had made everything, I picked up my drink and left the cafeteria. I wandered, looking at the labels on the doors as I passed. As I neared where the dorm rooms were, I noted that one of the rooms was labeled 'Laundry Room'. So there  _was_  a laundry room…I'd have to look into getting an extra set of clothes to wear soon.

I smiled as I walked on, relaxing.

When I turned the corner to my left, I came upon Ludenburg-san along with Naegi-san and Maizono-san. It appeared that they had just finished talking, and Ludenburg-san turned around, obviously preparing to leave. When she spotted me, she smiled.

"Ah, good morning, Asahi," she greeted.

"G-good morning, Ludenburg-san," I mumbled, licking my lips nervously as I felt all three pairs of eyes on me.

"Maa, 'twould be better for the both of us if you were to simply call me Celes, Asahi," her smile remained, though it chilled slightly. Her red eyes watched me closely. I frowned, not wanting to be quite so familiar with her.

"Celes-san," I said, settling for the suffix. She blinked at me for a moment.

"You are exploring the school, yes?" she asked, smiling again. I nodded. "Then let us explore together, ne?" with that, she walked past me, obviously expecting me to follow. I blinked for a moment before quickly saying 'good morning' to Naegi-san and Maizono-san and hurrying after Luden— _Celes_ -san.

As we walked at a sedated pace, I glanced at Lud—Celes-san. I didn't really know what to say—Celes-san seemed almost unapproachable, aloof and above everyone else. She was calm and poised and…elegant. It was almost intimidating, and yet I still felt…relaxed around her. Calm. I still didn't know if I liked that; it almost made me nervous, being this relaxed around someone I didn't know whatsoever, but I pushed the feeling away. If Celes-san was one of the few people I could feel comfortable around, then I wouldn't fight it.

I could be selfish for once, right?

…

_Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

_Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?_

_Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

_Hey, just tell me how,_

_It's not like I care now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is more of a filler chapter, but there's a more plot-focused chapter after this.   
> Also, lyrics are by JubyPhonic and are from the song Lost One's Weeping. I felt that they fit the feel of the story and the chapter to an extent.
> 
> Do you guys think that Asahi's character makes sense? Do you guys like her character?
> 
> ~Happy Camper27

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi (旭)—means 'Rising sun', 'morning sun'. (Jap)
> 
> Suzume (雀)—means 'sparrow'. (Jap)
> 
> So, her full name means something like 'Rising sun Sparrow' or 'Morning sun Sparrow'. Written fully with kanji, it looks like:
> 
> 旭雀
> 
> ~Happy Camper27


End file.
